This study compares the pyridostigmine pharmacokinetics and the extent and duration of red blood cell acetylcholinesterase inhibition in healthy subjects after administration of single dosess of pyridostigmine bromide syrup 22mg and 22mg of pyridostigmine in two different sustained-released formulations.